Advancements in sequencing and healthcare technologies and breakthroughs in science have revolutionised the field of genetics and microbiome data analysis and interpretation, making such services cost-effective and accessible to the general public. Every day new genetic traits are being described, generating a continuously expanding catalogue of biomarkers that affect the health, wellbeing, and, in the case of genetic variations phenotype, of living organisms, including humans, animals, microbes, fungi, and plants.
Identifying individual differences at a molecular and cellular level has allowed for a deeper layer of personalisation in medicine, such as for drug dosage and treatment selection, as well as in lifestyle improvement and management, by tailoring personal care products ranging from cosmetics and nutraceuticals, to services that enhance fitness, weight-loss regimes etc. A number of private companies and clinics have been created in order to cater for the growing consumer genetics or healthcare markets. Nevertheless, limitations in the technologies utilised restrict the commercialisation of such approaches to lab-based services, compromising delivery speed, business models and privacy. Depending on the samples they work on, this may require the user/customer/patient to compromise on privacy and convenience.
Currently, an individual that wants to gain access to information related to his/her genetics or health condition, whether for a specific purpose/concern or for general interest, needs to go through a private clinic or professional body, provide sample to central labs (either in person or by post). Such a process is time consuming, inconvenient and may invade the individual's privacy. For example, many tests are based on blood analysis, which requires the individual to attend a sample collection session with an expert. In the most convenient available approach, he/she needs to order a kit for collecting saliva sample and then post it to the lab. The individual must avoid eating and drinking for certain time, and is responsible for handling the sample collection process.
A conventional process for personalised medical testing is as follows:    1) Order online a sample collection kit from the service provider;    2) Receive the kit and collect the biological sample (usually saliva)—at this stage, the customer may also be asked to fill in a questionnaire that will be analysed together with the test results;    3) Send the sample back to the service provider via post; the sample will then be processed by skilled lab staff, e.g. using various genetic analysis assays; and    4) 4-8 weeks later, the customer will be sent electronically or via post a generic analysis report, e.g. listing his/her different variations in the DNA. In some cases, the service provider may make a product recommendation or offer a bespoke product designed or selected according to the client's test results.
These conventional approaches require the costumer to send his/her biological sample to some remote location, usually via post, in order to be processed and analysed. This introduces confidentiality concerns with regards to:    1) who analyses the biological sample and how and where this is done;    2) how and where the genetic or health information is stored, or safely discarded;    3) how is the customer's personal information linked to his/her genetic or health profile;    5) who can have access to the customer's health information (especially when the information is as personal as genetic information);    6) in many cases, prior to releasing the analysis report, the customer is asked to fill in questionnaires in relation to his/her medical history, lifestyle habits etc—sharing such information adds another level of concern.
At this point it should be highlighted that confidentiality concerns are not solely related to the genetic results, i.e. what genetic variants the customer carries, but also relate to the personal concerns that motivated the customer to consider having a genetic test, for instance predisposition to impotence, baldness, drug addiction, alcoholism etc. If this information were to become available to health insurance providers, potential employers etc, an individual could be “genetically stigmatised” and “classified”. The impact on an individual life could be enormous.
The majority of the currently available genetic services offer wide genome screening; e.g., using a predefined platform tagged with more than 100,000 biomarkers and screening irrespectively all client samples for all genetic biomarkers. This means that a high proportion of customers are being screened by default for genetic traits that they may not want to know about; for instance, an individual purchasing a test in order to determine his/her predisposition to detoxification will be also screened for serious neurodegenerative diseases such as Alzheimer's and Parkinson's disease. Access to information related to concerns that the customer did not initially have, may have a detrimental effect on the individual's socio/psychological balance.
On the other hand, the majority of such services and tests focus on the individuals themselves, whereas the reality is that we are not the only living thing influencing our lives. We are living with hundreds of thousands of bacteria in our body, good and bad. In order to provide an effective personalized solution, we need to take these bacteria into account. Companies like uBiome (http://ubiome.com/) have started providing direct-to-consumer services to analyse the gut microbiome. But similarly, they require the customer to undergo a process as:                1—Order a kit online;        2—Collect own fecal matter;        3—Post the sample back to lab;        4—Wait for several weeks.        
Besides the long turnaround time, some people might avoid this process because they are uncomfortable providing the type of sample required. Therefore, this process is not a fully compliant model.
A further disadvantage of many of the services available today is that much of the information provided remains greatly un-interpretable and, consequently, of no interest or relevance to his/her day-to-day life. Whilst some services do offer to the customer personalised services or products, these may compromise the customer's freedom of choice and selection, and they do not take into account an individual's personality and idiosyncrasy, including lifestyle choices, as well as religious, political, and cultural beliefs. For instance, a diet plan high in red meat intake may be recommended for a person who is genetically prone to not absorbing iron, even if the person is vegetarian or simply dislikes red meat. Another example might be a service that provides a tailored personal care product, based on a customer's genetic traits, which has been tested on animals. Such a product, even if specifically designed to the individual's genetic profile, may conflict with his/her views on animal welfare.
Finally, it will be appreciated that in a fast moving world where time is a very important choice-making criterion, the speed with which results are provided is key. The fact that, currently, a biological sample has to be sent off remotely to a laboratory to be processed, means the costumer can be waiting weeks or even months for the results. The longer the time gap between ordering a genetic test and receiving the results/recommended product, the more likely it will be that the customer fails to follow-up with associated purchases.
Taking into consideration the above, it becomes apparent that services that require the sending of biological samples to be processed remotely are often not very attractive from a consumer and/or a business point-of-view. Furthermore, currently results are generally problem-based rather than solution-based. This highlights the desire for services offering testing that a) can be performed by the consumer in his/her own private environment, b) are based on targeted personal (e.g. genetics and microbiome) traits due to the customer's specific concerns, c) provide immediate, actionable results, and d) are delivered quickly, reliably, and securely.
Breath comprises about 3,000 compounds. Recent discoveries have indicated the potential of breath analysis for understanding cellular activities in the body. It is a non-invasive and highly compliant test to do.
The compounds in the breath are from the exhaust and waste of the cellular activates. They shed into blood and get exhaled from the lungs. Each blood circulation takes about 1 minute. Therefore, analysing breath can indirectly help in analysing the whole body, either during that minute, or over a longer period if the samples are accumulated. This has made breath analysis an attractive method to evaluate body condition. It has been used for many medical and non-medical applications, such as:                Alcohol level in blood        Early detection of cancer        Infectious disease        Asthma stratification        Bowel preparation        Irritable bowel syndrome        Lactose maldigestion and intolerance        Analysis of microbiome, e.g. Helicobacter pylori         Chylomicron remnant metabolism        Etc        
For each of these tests, certain bio-markers are analysed. For example, different levels of certain volatile organic compounds may indicate early stages of developing different cancers like lung, colorectal, breast, prostate, etc. They are increased because of the different function of the tumour cells. Or the test might be on CH4 and H2 to analyse lactose mal-digestion and intolerance.
There have been different technologies developed to enable such tests, from mass spectrometry in labs to handheld breathalysers for alcohol tests, with different complexities and accuracies. For example, Field Asymmetric Ion Mobility Spectrometry (FAIMS) developed by Owlstone Medical is a miniaturised semiconductor sensor that allows high-precision separation and measurement of breath compounds. Owlstone Medical has portable devices on breath analysis and breath sample collection. Such a platform potentially may allow integration of the sensors in mobile devices.